Scotch and Sympathy
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: A chance encounter between Deakins and Ross benefits Bobby.


**Scotch and Sympathy**

He couldn't believe how quickly the "high" of getting the promotion faded, but the daily pressures of dealing with the Mayor's Office, the Police Commissioner's Office, the Press -and a certain temperamental Detective were already taking their toll.

He was new to the Cozy Tavern - a dim little 'hole in the wall' near enough to walk from OnePP, frequented, mostly, by old timers -like the one he just noticed walk through the door.

The Tavern's owner, Eddie Lombardi, greeted the silver haired man with a broad smile and a sincere "How've you been, Jimmy?"

Jimmy Deakins smiled and reached across the bar to shake the hand of his long-time friend.

"I'm great, Eddie. How 'bout you?"

"Can't complain. What can I get ya?"

"Scotch 'n soda," Jimmy answered as he claimed the nearest barstool. "I'm meeting Don and Bill here - we're gonna have a couple of drinks and dinner before we head over to the Garden - got tickets for the Knicks."

"Ahh, boys' night out," Eddie teased.

X X X

As Jimmy took his first sip, the brooding figure six stools to his right caught his eye.

He got up and made his way over to the empty stool next to Danny Ross.

"It can't be that bad, already" Jimmy teased and patted Ross' back.

Ross looked to his left and shot a half-grin, shaking his head.

Eddie, having been instructed earlier to "keep 'em coming," placed another double bourbon in front of the curly-haired Captain. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah," Jimmy smiled, this time patting Ross' shoulder. "He inherited my headache," he teased.

"Well - congratulations," Eddie laughed, as he walked down the length of the bar to tend to some other customers.

Deakins sipped his drink. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Where do I begin?" Ross asked rhetorically, with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's been a helluva six months."

Deakins nodded, understanding. "How are things in the squad room?" he asked in round-about fashion, so as not to bring up the subject of Goren/Eames.

Ross chuckled and drank again. "It's okay. You can come right out and ask about your Golden Boy."

Deakins laughed. "Pretty transparent, huh?"

Ross chuckled again.

"Look," Jimmy said. "I'll save you the trouble. I know all about you and Bobby and Alex. I heard about Thanksgiving..."

"He told you?" Danny asked, surprised.

"He's gotta' talk to somebody," Deakins answered.

"I thought that's what Eames is for --to keep him in line," Ross said.

"Usually, she can," Jimmy answered. "But sometimes..."

"Sometimes I just wanna wring his neck," Ross interrupted and gulped again.

"He's going through a lot -give him time."

"Look, I get it - his mother's old and sick --- hell, everybody our age has elderly parents that we have to look after or worry about, or put in nursing homes -even if we don't want to," Ross said dismissively and finished off his drink.

In an instant, Eddie had replaced a new glass in front of him.

"It's different," Jimmy corrected. "Most people don't have to do those things until middle age. Bobby's been dealing with it since he was seven years old."

That got Ross' attention.

He put his drink down and gave Deakins a sideways glance, his eyebrows raised in question, seeking more information.

"That's how old he was when it mother was diagnosed -szichophrenia."

"I -didn't know that," Ross answered, almost whispering.

"Bobby had nobody growing up. His mother was too sick to care for him properly. His dad -well, when he wasn't abusing Bobby, he was ignoring him -out drinking and gambling and womanizing, and he's estranged from his older brother. He's got nobody."

Ross shook his head, feeling bad for Bobby the child.

"With a household like that - a childhood like that - Bobby could've gone either way," Deakins said, then gulped what was left in his glass. "We're lucky he's one of the good guys, on our side."

"I don't know what to do with him when he gets -in one of his moods."

Jimmy chuckled. "It took me a while to figure him out," he confessed. "But it's actually pretty easy."

Ross looked at his older, wiser predecessor.

"Just be there for him. Let him know you've got his back."

"And how do I do that? I mean, with still letting him know I'm the boss - and without all the other detectives getting pissed off at me if they think I'm playing favorites."

Jimmy laughed. "The other guys are already used to thinking that Bobby's the 'teacher's pet.' They don't get pissed off because they like him and they know he has the solve rate to back it up."

"And as for making sure he knows who's boss?" Ross asked.

"I think you'll see that Bobby responds better to authority when it's applied with velvet glove rather than a steel fist," Deakins smiled.

Ross sat for a moment, letting Deakins' words of advice sink in.

"Well, my buddies are here. Gotta go," Deakins said, as he spotted Cragen and Kowalski walk in to the bar. As he got up from his stool he, once again, patted Ross' back. "Good seeing you, Danny."

"You too, Jimmy," he answered.

Deakins began walking away, but got only a few steps before turning back.

"Hey, Captain!" Deakins called to his replacement.

Ross turned and looked at him.

"It's never good to drink alone."

Deakins stood, watching Ross' face for recognition -wanting to make sure that his hint was understood. Once satisfied, he turned and joined his friends.

X X X

Captain Ross quickly checked his watch - 6:15. He dug into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone, dialed and waited.

X X X

"Major Case, Goren."

"Goren, it's Ross."

Bobby's eyes rolled as a sigh of defeat escaped his lips. He hoped it went undetected by the Captain. All Bobby wanted to do was go home, have a drink, dinner and try to relax. He dreaded the thought of another assignment -another late night.

"Yes, Captain," he answered without much enthusiasm.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, finishing paperwork." _Great, here it comes again. He's gonna reem me out about not having my paperwork done yet._

"Aww, paperwork can wait. Why don't ya come down to the Cozy. I'll buy ya a couple of drinks."

Bobby was taken aback -suspicious. He hesitated in accepting the Captain's offer.

"C'mon --What's your poison? I'll have one waiting for you," Ross offered.

"Uh, Glenlivit - straight up," Bobby almost reluctantly admitted.

"You got it," Ross said.

"Um, okay. I'll be there in a few."

X X X

Bobby hung up the phone, his head cocked to one side, brow furrowed, as he looked at the receiver, still wondering if he'd heard correctly.

He stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and smiled. "Hmm...maybe we'll be all right after all."

**A/N**: I own no rights to the LO:CI characters, but the Cozy Tavern and Eddie Lombardi are mine. Also mine is Bill Kowalski (who appears in "Final Breath" and "Friends, Cops & Robbers"). This bar setting will be familiar to those who have read "Two Men, Four Beers, Two Promises." As always, thanks for reading/reviewing.


End file.
